


Nous nous aimions sous la lune.

by AngelicaR2



Series: Sur votre 31 [13]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Antigone - Anouilh, Electra - Giraudoux
Genre: Adultery, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bibliothèque de Fictions Sur votre 31 (2020), Blood, Cannibalism, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Cute, F/F, Femslash, Friends to Lovers, Grief/Mourning, Halloween, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Incest, Murder, Murder Wives, Mythology References, Past Lives, Past Relationship(s), Reincarnation, Revenge, Strangers to Lovers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [Sur votre 31. Antigone d'Anouilh & Électre de Giraudoux] : Elles n'étaient pas destinées à se rencontrer. Pourtant, le destin en avait décidé autrement.
Relationships: Aegisthus/Clytemnestra (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Agamemnon/Clytemnestra (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Antigone & Creon of Thebes (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Antigone & Ismene (Anouilh), Antigone & Ismene daughter of Oedipus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Antigone (Anouilh)/Electra (Giraudoux), Clytemnestra & Electra (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Electra & Iphigenia (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Electra & Orestes (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Jocasta/Laius (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Jocasta/Oedipus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Series: Sur votre 31 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947682
Comments: 12
Kudos: 2





	1. 26. Adulte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Défi couple 272 : Électre/Antigone (Mythologie grecque)
> 
> \- Situation 276 : Lors d'un anniversaire, les invités chantent le traditionnel "joyeux anniversaire" sauf que le personnage A (qui fête son anniversaire) est gêné et en essayant de fuir la pièce rentre dans un personnage B
> 
> \- Couple du 13/09/2020 : Électre x Antigone
> 
> \- Si tu l'oses : 115. Quiddich / golf
> 
> \- Ships farfelus : Électre/Antigone.
> 
> \- Foire aux personnages : Électre
> 
> \- Lieu du 05/09/2020 : Planète Terre
> 
> \- UA challenge 51 : Moderne!UA
> 
> \- Titre du 07/09/2020 : Nous nous aimions sous la lune.
> 
> \- Fusion : Fusionner 9 défis.

Électre soupira.

Elle détestait vraiment les fêtes d'anniversaire – tout comme elle détestait les parties de golf auxquels ses parents la traînaient de force dès qu'ils le pouvaient – surtout quand il s'agissait du sien, et certes, elle avait vingt-six ans maintenant, et elle était une adulte depuis longtemps, ce n'était qu'une petite contrariété à endurer, mais dès que les invités commencèrent à chanter « joyeux anniversaire » à tue-tête, elle se décida immédiatement à fuir la pièce.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'une autre personne veuille justement rentrer dans cette même pièce au même moment, et qu'elle ne lui rentre dedans par inadvertance.

La personne en question, une jolie blonde dont le visage lui était un peu familier, lui sourit alors.

« Désolée, je ne regardais pas où j'allais.

\- C'est moi qui suis désolée, j'aurais dû faire plus attention… Je suis Électre.

\- Je suis Antigone, rétorqua l'autre jeune femme, et la brune se souvint d'elle, elle avait été dans la même classe que sa grande sœur Iphigénie, et elle l'avait déjà croisée à quelques occasions. Oh, alors c'est toi dont on fête l'anniversaire aujourd'hui… et on dirait que tu essaies de t'enfuir. Bon anniversaire en tout cas.

\- Merci… Et oui effectivement, j'ai tenté une retraite… qui a lamentablement échoué.

Antigone éclata de rire.

\- Je vois ça… Pas fan de ce genre d'ambiance ?

\- Pas vraiment, c'est pas mon truc, mais mes parents ont insisté pour organiser ça, et je n'ai toujours pas réussi à m'esquiver.

\- On peut s'esquiver ensemble si tu veux, je n'ai rien de mieux à faire de toute façon. »

Électre n'hésita pas une seule seconde.

« Ça me va ! »

Elle ne savait pas alors que ce serait bientôt le début d'une grande amitié et même de plus que cela.


	2. 27. Bain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Défi couple 272 : Électre/Antigone (Mythologie grecque)
> 
> \- Situation 279 : Un personnage A demande à un personnage B de prendre un bain avec lui
> 
> \- Couple du 13/09/2020 : Électre x Antigone
> 
> \- Si tu l'oses : 116. fumant
> 
> \- Ships farfelus : Électre/Antigone.
> 
> \- Foire aux personnages : Électre
> 
> \- UA challenge 51 : Moderne!UA
> 
> \- Défi baiser 32 : Un baiser entre deux personnes de même sexe
> 
> \- Fusion : Fusionner 8 défis.

Il faisait froid.

Antigone frissonna, elle venait tout juste de rentrer chez elle, à pied, il avait plu durant la majorité de son trajet, et elle n'avait pas de parapluie ou de manteau avec elle, de ce fait elle était complètement trempée, et frigorifiée aussi.

Ça lui apprendrait à sortir sans penser à se couvrir, mais bon, elle n'avait pas prévu qu'une averse allait s'abattre sur elle…

Et avec son manque de chance, elle risquait en plus de ça d'attraper un rhume.

Mais, alors que la porte s'ouvrait, laissant passer sa petite-amie Électre avec qui elle avait emménagé quelques semaines plus tôt, elle laissa ses pensées sombres la quitter, et elle lui sourit.

« Hey ! Fit-elle avant de l'embrasser.

\- Salut toi, fit la brune en répondant à son baiser. Mais, tu es gelée, ne me dis pas que tu étais dehors sous cette pluie ?

\- Hum… Si ? Rétorqua la blonde, et Électre leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu sais de quoi tu as besoin là tout de suite ? D'un bon bain chaud, bien fumant… avec moi. Ça te convient ? »

Antigone sourit et acquiesça.

Elle savait définitivement toujours quoi faire pour lui remonter le moral.


	3. 28. Armure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Défi couple 272 : Électre/Antigone (Mythologie grecque)
> 
> \- Idée 3 de LunaQueen: (multifandom, possibilité de faire de l'original) Votre personnage se rend régulièrement sur la tombe d'un autre personnage, lui apportant des fleurs, lui racontant un peu tout et rien. Jusqu'au jour où, suivant son rituel, il découvre quelqu'un d'autre sur la tombe. Que fait-il là ? Qui est-il ? Est-il là pour se recueillir ou attend-il votre personnage ? À votre guise !
> 
> \- Situation 258 : A fait ses adieux à B sur sa tombe
> 
> \- Couple du 13/09/2020 : Électre x Antigone
> 
> \- Cap ou pas cap d'écrire une fanfic où Électre et Antigone se rencontre et forme un couple ?
> 
> \- Si tu l'oses : 133. La fin du monde
> 
> \- Ships farfelus : Électre/Antigone.
> 
> \- Foire aux personnages : Électre
> 
> \- Lieu du 05/09/2020 : Planète Terre
> 
> \- UA challenge 51 : Moderne!UA
> 
> \- Fusion : Fusionner 10 défis.

Polynice était mort.

Ce n'était pas la fin du monde, c'est vrai, mais elle avait sentit le sien s'effondrer en apprenant la mort de son frère, et maintenant, elle était là, sur sa tombe, et face à cette dernière, elle sentit son cœur se déchirer, l'armure qu'elle s'était construite autour d'elle s'était fissurée, et dieux, ça avait fait tellement mal, ça avait semblé tellement _réel_ qu'elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de pleurer.

« Salut grand frère… Murmura-t-elle dans le vide, avant de poser quelques fleurs sur sa tombe. Je… je suis venue te dire au revoir, enfin plutôt… adieu, tu… Tu vas beaucoup me manquer Polynice, je… t'aime. »

Elle ne put en dire plus, la voix déchirée par les sanglots.

_§§§§_

Il lui fallut au moins deux bons mois avant de pouvoir retourner au cimetière, chaque visite faisant plus mal que la précédente, alors qu'elle pensait à son frère, mort si jeune après s'être engagé dans l'armée, et pourtant, elle y retournait à chaque fois pour fleurir sa tombe, lui parler de ses séances chez le psy, de sa reconstruction progressive qui ne se faisait pas sans peine, lui parlait de leurs parents, d'Étéocle et d'Ismène, de comment elle vivait avec son absence, essayant de n'oublier rien ni personne.

Jusqu'au jour où elle vit une jeune femme brune devant la tombe de son frère, qu'elle n'avait jamais vue.

« Bonjour, la salua-t-elle poliment, et l'inconnue sursauta.

\- Bonjour à vous, dit-elle avec d'ajouter. Il… il faisait parti de votre famille ? Demanda-t-elle en désignant la tombe de Polynice du regard.

\- Oui… C'était mon grand frère.

\- Oh… Je suis navrée… Je me nomme Électre, Électre Atréide.

\- Et mon nom est Antigone. Atréide… Comme le général Agamemnon Atréide ?

\- Lui-même… Je suis sa fille, je suis passée sur sa tombe il y a peu, et je suis tombée sur celle de votre frère, il… il faisait parti de son régiment.

\- Votre père est mort le même jour que mon frère, n'est-ce pas ? Dans la même attaque que celle qui a décimé leur régiment entier.

\- Exact.

\- Toutes mes condoléances.

\- Je ne l'aimais pas, rétorqua immédiatement Électre, il… C'était un homme dur, il trompait ma mère, il n'a jamais été réellement là pour nous, et c'est en grande partie de sa faute si ma grande sœur Iphigénie a rejoint une secte, mais… c'était quant même mon père…

\- Je vois… Je suis… sincèrement navrée. »

Électre lui adressa un sourire triste, puis la salua avant de repartir.

Quand elle revint la semaine suivante, Antigone eut l'agréable surprise de constater qu'Électre était là elle aussi.

Elles n'étaient plus seules maintenant.

Elles ne le seraient plus jamais.


	4. 29. Ronfler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Défi couple 272 : Électre/Antigone (Mythologie grecque)
> 
> \- Défi baiser 13 : Un baiser sur le front. Contrainte : Se passe le matin
> 
> \- Couple du 13/09/2020 : Électre x Antigone
> 
> \- Si tu l'oses : 151. Mars
> 
> \- Ships farfelus : Électre/Antigone.
> 
> \- Foire aux personnages : Électre
> 
> \- UA challenge 51 : Moderne!UA
> 
> \- Cap ou pas cap de caser une référence à OUAT, un référence à She-Ra et une référence à une œuvre de Voltaire dans un UA!Modern de ton choix tant qu'il n'est pas d'un de ces trois fandoms ?
> 
> \- Fusion : Fusionner 8 défis.

En ce début de mois de mars, Électre dormait d'un sommeil paisible et profond, et, allongée à côté d'elle, sa petite-amie Antigone pouvait l'entendre ronfler.

L'embrassant sur le front, elle vit celle-ci ouvrir les yeux, l'air fatiguée, puis elle soupira.

« Il est quelle heure ?

\- Onze heures, et il est l'heure de se lever, tu te prends pour la Belle au bois dormant chérie ?

\- Si c'est celle de _Once Upon A Time_ je dis pas non… Laisse moi encore cinq minutes et je me lève. »

Antigone éclata de rire et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois.

_§§§§_

Assise devant sa tasse de café, Électre (qui n'était définitivement pas du matin) bailla une nouvelle fois, et Antigone dut retenir une envie de rire, elle la faisait vraiment penser à un chat (et à Catra de _She-Ra_ pour son côté cassant aussi), elle qui aimait dormir en permanence.

« Encore fatiguée ?

\- Hum… Oui ? Te moque pas tu veux, ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu as moins besoin de dormir que moi !

\- Oui, certes, mais si tu t'étais pas couchée aussi tard aussi.

\- Oh ça va, ne me donne pas de leçons, madame je-lis-Zaïre-jusqu'à-une-heure-du-matin !

\- J'étudiais ça compte pas ! Lança la blonde en lui balançant un coussin en plein visage, ce qui eut au moins le mérite de complètement réveiller la brune.

\- Que… Antigone comment oses-tu… reviens ici tout de suite ! Fit-elle en lui courant après. »

Des éclats de rire résonnèrent alors dans l'appartement des deux jeunes femmes.


	5. 30. Avenir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Défi couple 272 : Électre/Antigone (Mythologie grecque)
> 
> \- Situation 272 : A tente de se tuer, mais B tombe sur lui par hasard et le sauve alors qu'ils ne se connaissent pas
> 
> \- Couple du 13/09/2020 : Électre x Antigone
> 
> \- Si tu l'oses : 146. mécontent / contrarié
> 
> \- Ships farfelus : Électre/Antigone.
> 
> \- Foire aux personnages : Électre
> 
> \- UA challenge 31 : UA!Réincarnation
> 
> \- Fusion : Fusionner 7 défis.

Elle n'avait jamais été supposée avoir un avenir.

Durant sa première vie, c'était le cas du moins, elle avait regardé sa ville brûler, être détruire, être mise en cendres, et elle _n'avait rien fait_.

Parce que la vérité était plus importante que tout le reste, qu'Égisthe et Clytemnestre devaient payer pour leurs crimes et la mort d'Agamemnon, qu'ils avaient du sang sur les mains, et que cela ne pouvait plus continuer comme ça !

Mais Électre, maintenant, elle aussi elle en avait, du sang sur les mains.

Le sang des villageois, le sang versé durant cette bataille terrible, le sang des habitants de la ville, tués parce qu'elle avait refusé de laisser un peu de temps à Égisthe, qu'elle n'avait pas voulu laisser le mensonge triompher une seconde de plus, elle avait le sang de sa mère sur les mains aussi.

Et si autrefois, elle aurait accepté cela, parce qu'elle avait agi en son âme et conscience, aujourd'hui, ce n'était plus le cas.

Dans cette autre vie, cette nouvelle vie, cette nouvelle chance où elle avait eu une existence différente, fait des choix différents, et maintenant qu'elle se souvenait de qui elle était, de ce qu'elle avait fait, de l'atrocité qu'elle avait commise, elle ne pouvait plus vivre avec ça.

Elle ne pouvait plus vivre _tout court_.

_§§§§_

Antigone n'avait pas prévu d'empêcher quelqu'un de se suicider ce soir-là, mais il semblait qu'en vérité, quelle que soit sa vie, elle était destinée à s'élever contre l'injustice et tenter de sauver ceux qui en avaient besoin _et elle n'avait pas pu sauver ses frères dans sa vie précédente alors elle pouvait peut-être sauver cette femme_ _à la place_.

« Hey ! Fit-elle à l'inconnue en train de regarder dans le vide d'une manière une peu trop appuyée pour que ce soit anodin. Je pense que vous ne devriez pas faire ça.

Antigone, surtout depuis que ses souvenirs de sa vie précédente lui étaient revenus en mémoire, connaissait cela, le désir de mort, l'envie de se jeter du haut d'un pont et de se laisser tomber, tomber, tomber, et entre les cauchemars sur les morts de ses frères, et de ses parents, tout ce dont elle se souvenait sur sa famille, sans oublier le regard des autres et sa propre mort, oui, il lui était arrivé de nombreuses fois de manquer de basculer du bord du précipice qu'elle frôlait si dangereusement.

Elle s'était déjà surprise elle-même à avoir ce genre de regards.

L'autre lui lança un regard contrarié.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, et ça n'a pas d'importance, mais… s'il vous plaît, ne faites pas ça. J'ai déjà vu trop de sang dans ma vie précédente pour avoir envie de voir le votre.

\- Même s'il s'agit de celui d'une meurtrière ? De celui d'Électre, la fille d'Agamemnon et Clytemnestre ? Vous savez qui j'étais dans ma vie précédente, ce que j'ai _fait_.

\- Peut-être, mais vous l'avez dit vous-même, c'était dans une autre vie… Je suis Antigone… Dans cette autre vie, je suis née de l'inceste et d'une famille aussi maudite que la votre, ce n'est guère mieux, alors, s'il vous plaît… ne restez pas là. »

Hésitante, Électre se saisit pourtant de la main tendue par Antigone et se détourna du bord.

Qui sait, peut-être avait-elle un avenir dans cette vie ?


	6. 31. Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Défi couple 272 : Électre/Antigone (Mythologie grecque)
> 
> \- Dialogue 74 : « - Tu sais ce que ça fait de sentir son cœur cesser de battre ? - Non… - Prépare-toi à le découvrir. »
> 
> \- Prompt 143 : « Parle-moi. Raconte-moi n'importe quoi… Du temps qu'il a fait hier, de ce que tu as mangé ce midi, de comment va ta famille. Dis n'importe quoi, mais fais-moi oublier ce qu'il se passe, je t'en supplie. »
> 
> \- Couple du 13/09/2020 : Électre x Antigone
> 
> \- Si tu l'oses : 150. Le tic tac de l'horloge
> 
> \- Ships farfelus : Électre/Antigone.
> 
> \- Foire aux personnages : Électre
> 
> \- UA challenge 35 : UA!Film d'horreur
> 
> \- Défi des adultes 71 - Psychologie : Incest
> 
> \- Fusion : Fusionner 9 défis.
> 
> ND'A : Modern!UA.
> 
> Warnings : Dark!fic.

C'était tellement facile de devenir un monstre.

Et les monstres, ils étaient nombreux dans la famille d'Électre, elle n'aurait pas pu tous les compter, tant la liste était longue, mais l'un d'entre eux était de toute évidence sa mère Clytemnestre, de même que son beau-père Égisthe.

Elle n'avait que huit ans lorsqu'elle avait assisté au meurtre de son père Agamemnon, assassiné dans son bain par sa femme et l'amant de celle-ci, ses deux autres sœurs étaient loin alors, tout comme son frère Oreste, elle n'aurait même pas dû être là, et personne n'avait su ce qu'elle avait vu, le sang, la mort, elle avait entendu le rire de sa mère aussi, et quelque chose s'était brisé en elle ce jour-là.

Elle avait oublié, pendant des années, parce que son cerveau ne pouvait pas accepter une chose pareille, ne pouvait pas croire que ça pouvait être vrai, _réel_ , et puis un jour, elle s'était souvenue.

Elle n'avait rien dit à personne, parce que personne ne l'aurait cru, personne ne l'aurait écoutée.

Personne à part Antigone.

Elle aussi savait ce que c'était que de vivre entourée de monstres, et de risquer à chaque instant d'en devenir un.

_§§§§_

Antigone haïssait sa famille.

En premier lieu, elle haïssait son grand-père Laïos, pour avoir épousé des années avant sa naissance sa mère Jocaste, bien plus jeune que lui, elle le haïssait d'avoir obligé sa mère à abandonner son fils, son père à elle, elle le haïssait pour la tragédie qui s'en était ensuivit, son père Œdipe épousant sa propre mère sans même le savoir, puis la révélation des années après, suite à un test ADN, sa mère et grand-mère se suicidant, son père et frère se crevant les yeux…

Mais plus que tout désormais, elle haïssait son oncle Créon.

Polynice et Étéocle étaient morts à cause de lui, et jamais il ne serait condamné pour cela, et ça la rendait malade, autant que le fait de faire partie de cette famille souillée par l'inceste et le meurtre _et c'était un accident_ , prétendait Créon, sauf que non, il avait voulu supprimer ce qui était selon lui une erreur de la nature, _mais ils étaient ses frères, et elle les aimait_ , alors il allait payer pour ça.

Alors aujourd'hui, en ce soir d'Halloween, elle allait avoir sa vengeance.

Tout comme Électre.

_§§§§_

Ça avait été facile de se lier à Électre, au vu des tragédies survenues dans leurs familles, elles avaient toutes les deux dû suivre une thérapie, et, en croisant son regard sombre et fatigué, envahi par les cernes et la rage, Antigone avait tout bonnement _su_ _t_ ce qui couvait en elle, la même flamme que celle qui l'animait, le même désir de vengeance, de justice.

De sang…

Leurs familles avaient les mains pleines de sang, à leur tour de perpétuer la tradition familiale sombre et cruelle, après tout, elles étaient _nées de monstres_.

Après ce qu'elles avaient vécu et vu, rien d'étonnant à ce que cela se produise…

_§§§§_

Venger un père.

Venger deux frères.

Ce soir le sang allait couler.

_§§§§_

« Je crois que mon seul regret, c'est de ne pas avoir pu tuer Laïos moi-même, pour ce qu'il a fait subir à ma mère et grand-mère et à mon père… et frère. J'aurais voulu le tuer de mes mains…

\- Ta famille est tordue… au moins autant que la mienne, fit Électre en l'embrassant. »

 _Autant que nous_ , n'ajouta-t-elle pas, mais Antigone savait qu'elle le pensait au moins autant qu'elle.

_§§§§_

Antigone aimait l'odeur de la peur.

Et en ce moment-même, son oncle Créon, ainsi qu'Égisthe et Clytemnestre n'étaient animés que par cette seule émotion.

« Parle-moi, murmura Clytemnestre à Égisthe pour oublier sa peur. Raconte-moi n'importe quoi… Du temps qu'il a fait hier, de ce que tu as mangé ce midi, de comment va ta famille. Dis n'importe quoi, mais fais-moi oublier ce qu'il se passe, je t'en supplie. »

Électre eut un sourire carnassier, et Clytemnestre aurait mentit si elle avait prétendu ne pas reconnaître sa fille dans la femme enragée devant elle, parce qu'elle avait actuellement l'impression de se regarder elle-même dans un miroir.

Elle savait bien sûr, quel serait son sort, Égisthe le savait aussi, tout comme Créon, ils avaient vu cette flamme meurtrière dans leurs propres yeux beaucoup trop de fois pour ne pas la reconnaître dans ceux des autres.

« Bonjour maman, Égisthe… Je vous ai manqué ?

Ils tentèrent de se défaire de leurs liens, sans succès.

\- Vous avez tué mon père… Susurra-t-elle avec rage et hargne, et ils sursautèrent tous deux, et pour ce crime, vous allez payer tous les deux, ce soir. »

Trancher la gorge d'Égisthe, d'un coup sec, précis, et rapide, c'était sa mère qu'elle voulait faire souffrir dans cette histoire, qu'elle ait le cœur brisé en mille morceaux avant de mourir.

Le sang gicla, éclaboussant le visage de la brune, et aussi celui de Clytemnestre qui hurla.

Ça ne changerait rien, personne ne les entendrait.

 _Personne ne viendrait_.

Électre se contenta de sourire, le regard éclatant.

Jamais Antigone ne l'avait trouvée aussi belle.

Puis, tandis que Clytemnestre éclatait en sanglots, Antigone se tourna vers Créon.

« Depuis que je sais ce que je suis… De qui je suis née, tu n'as eu de cesse de me faire comprendre que j'étais un monstre… A moi, à Ismène, à Polynice, à Etéocle… Tu… tu as poussée ma mère au suicide parce qu'elle avait couché avec son fils sans même le savoir, quant à mon père n'en parlons et mes frères… _Tu les as tués_! Alors qu'ils étaient innocents, voilà pourquoi tu vas mourir aujourd'hui Créon… Dis-moi… Tu sais ce que ça fait de sentir son cœur cesser de battre ?

\- Non… Rétorqua son oncle avec un sang-froid désarmant.

Antigone eut un sourire froid.

\- Dans ce cas… Prépare-toi à le découvrir. »

Le tic tac de l'horloge résonna dans le silence qui suivit cette déclaration, tandis qu'Antigone s'affairait à enfoncer profondément sa lame dans la poitrine de son oncle, et elle sentit une vague d'euphorie la traverser alors qu'elle sentait ce dernier rendre son dernier souffle.

Était-ce cela qu'Électre avait ressenti en tuant Égisthe ?

Électre se retourna vers sa mère, tremblante de peur et de rage mêlée à de la tristesse.

« On raconte qu'Atrée, mon cher grand-père, ironisa-t-elle, a donné à mon grand-oncle Thyeste les propres enfants de ce dernier à manger après les avoir tués… Je me demande quel goût a ton cœur… »

Puis, la brune se rapprocha de sa mère, suivie par la blonde, et d'autres hurlements d'horreur résonnèrent dans la pièce…

FIN.


End file.
